


Nerds and the Jocks

by feelskilledthefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Bully Lucifer, Bullying, Charlie Ships It, Crowley Being an Asshole, Evil Crowley, Evil Lilith, Evil Lucifer, Evil Ruby, Football, Happy Ending, High School, Human Castiel, Human Crowley, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, Human Ruby, Hurt Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Jock Dean, Jock Gabriel, Kevin Ships It, Lilith Being an Asshole, Lucifer Being a Dick, M/M, Matchmaker Charlie, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Sam, Popular Dean, Popular Gabriel, Possessive Gabriel, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Ruby Being an Asshole, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/pseuds/feelskilledthefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is known around school as a giant nerd and him and his friends are constantly bullied for it.<br/>Gabriel on the other hand, is the star quarterback on the football team and<br/>everyone absolutely adores him. Gabriel and Sam used to be close but time has driven<br/>them apart. (Highschool AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerds and the Jocks

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was requested by @nohely_aguiar on instagram :)
> 
> Prompt: Sabriel, High School, Sam is a nerd and Gabriel is the popular jock.

Sam was sitting in the bleachers with his noise buried in a biology book next to his over energetic red headed friend Charlie Bradbury and his nerdy Asian friend Kevin Tran. Both boys had been literally dragged to the game. Charlie was the only one who actually gave a shit about the actual sport itself. Kevin had been dragged along by Charlie, which was followed up with hours of complaining, while Sam had simply come along to support his brother Dean, who was the star wide receiver.

The three of them, Sam, Charlie, and Kevin, were classified by practically the whole school as ‘lame ass nerds’. Part of the reason that the three of them got along so well was because they were all picked is by others and well… they were all kinda geeky and similar in their own unusual ways.

Charlie was a computer and 'fandom nerd' as she put it. She had been trying for years to explain to the boys what a ‘fandom’ was but they were still just a clueless as ever. Kevin was obsessed with math and trying to become the first Asian American President of the United States. Then there was Sam... Well Sam was simply the nerdy younger brother who was just a little too good at all his subjects in school. Even Kevin was a little jealous of him at times... but Sam couldn’t help it, school just wasn’t challenging enough. Many times in the past he had received offers to transfer over to ‘gifted and talented schools’ but Sam always refused because he didn’t want to leave Dean behind. Every time that Dean caught wind of this news he would become furious and rant endlessly about how Sam could be getting a much better education than he was receiving now. 

Sam didn’t care. He had friends here and he had Dean. That was all he needed…. Well… a shot at his long time crush would also be nice, but Sam knew that it was never going to happen.

Beside Sam, Charlie began screaming and rambling on about how Gabriel, their star quarterback, had just thrown the ball to Dean and he had converted it into a touchdown.

Sam smiled brightly and cheered along with Charlie, as she went on telling him about they play that had just been completed.

Though he couldn’t quite understand all the terminology that she was using (Sports were far out of Sam’s level of expertise, so he left that area to Dean and Charlie.) he did understand that his brother had made a badass play.

‘Go Dean!’ Sam thought as he eyes scanned the field looking for the celebrating figure of his big brother. Sam found him near the sidelines standing next to the water boy Castiel Novak and his older brother Gabriel Novak, the Quarterback.

Sam smirked to himself as he thought about the secret relationship that Dean and Cas were in. Sam was the only one to know about it, and he had found out by accident. It had been the very first game of the season, a victory for their team the Moorestown Moose. Sam had been waiting for his brother to come out of the locker rooms so they could go home and eat. Finally, about half an hour later, after everyone else had already left, Sam got impatient and marched into the locker room shouting his brother’s name.

Well, he found his brother alright.

He had found Dean pinning his long time best friend Castiel Novak to the locker room wall, making out with each other intensely.

Sam tried to hide the smile that always appeared on his face when he thought of that day. He always knew that there was something wasn’t too straight about his big brother. He knew it. Dean had made him swear that he wouldn’t say a word about it to anyone. To this day, the Sam had kept his promise to his brother.

As Sam’s thoughts began to stray from Cas and Dean, he started to think about the golden haired boy who was currently standing next to Dean.

Sam watched as Castiel’s brother, Gabriel, jogged back into the center of the field, calling his teammates back into the line.

He tried not to think of the way that Gabriel’s golden eyes glittered in the soft light of the warm summer afternoon. He tried not to think of sweat glinting on his skin from the exertion of playing or the golden hair that was trapped under the blue helmet on his head. Sam certainly tried not to think of the way those football tights (Dean constantly reminded his brother that there weren’t tights) gripped Gabriel’s gorgeous ass or the way that the defined the nice sized bulge in the front of his pants.

To Sam, Gabriel was 5’ 8” of pure perfection that he could never dream of having.

Sam sighed sadly and tore his eyes away from the football field and tried to place his focus back onto his studies. He had a big test tomorrow and he wanted to make sure he would ace it.

It didn’t take Sam long to lose focus again and start thinking of that tricky ol’ Gabriel again. Sam blamed the nice sunny day and warm summer air.

Suddenly, Sam felt something hit him in the back of the head. He could instantly tell it was a spit ball by the say that it clung to the back of his head and sunk into his hair. Sam pursed his lips and turned to see some of the school’s bullies sitting behind them. He groaned inwardly as he watched Lilith, Ruby, Crowley, and their leader, who had given himself the nickname Lucifer (No one could seem to remember his real name anymore). They all waved to him evilly and let out an unforgiving laugh that sent shivers down Sam’s spine. 

If Dean knew what kind of hell that those four put him through they would be dead, but Dean would end up getting kicked out of school and possible sent to jail. So Sam had to keep his mouth shut and stood up for himself and his friends, but most of the time he just tried to ignore them and hoped they just went away soon.

Sam hated to admit it, but he was legitimately scared of the kid who called himself Lucifer. He had joined this school two years ago, Sam’s last year of middle school, and the guy had instantly formed an interest in Sam. Dean constantly advised him that his new friend was bad news and that he should just stick with Charlie and Kev. Since Sam was a little bit stubborn he didn’t listen to his brother, not at first anyways.

Sam had quickly figured out that Lucifer was gay and wanted to claim Sam as his own. They had been friends for a very short amount of time, but Lucifer had instantly become very possessive of Sam. When he began to make advance towards Sam, the young Winchester would kinda just brush them off. Eventually Lucifer picked up on this and he totally lost his shit when he found out that Sam had a crush on someone else. After that, Lucifer had assumed that Sam just wasn’t gay and that made him even madder towards the young Winchester. 

Lucifer thought he had everything all figured out and he resented Sam from that point on.

However, Lucifer only had half of the story right. It was true that Sam had no romantic feelings towards Lucifer, but in all honestly Sam had always been gay. Unlike Dean, Sam had never been with a chick (Or really even a guy for that matter, but that’s beside the point) the young Winchester had always known where he stood.

Sam had been kinda scared to tell Lucifer he was in fact gay and that it was Gabriel he had a crush on, so he had simply kept his mouth shut like he did normally. He didn’t want Gabriel getting hurt because of him and there was no doubt in Sam’s mind that Lucifer would have gone out of his way to hurt Gabriel because of him. Sam didn’t even think Gabriel was gay since there always seemed to be some slutty chick hanging off of his arm. He just didn’t want Gabriel to go down for something Sam fucked up.

Sam turned around with a defeated sigh as he tried to ignore the laughter of the bullies. He then began to think back even further. Back to when everything had been just a little easier for him.

At home things had never been the greatest. Sam had never gotten to know his mother because she died in a house fire when Sam was six months old. Because of his mother’s death, his father turned into a mean washed up ol’ drunk, so Sam had basically been brought up by Dean.

Dean had always been there for him and he always took care of him, but his brother could sometimes be strict. Sam understood that being a ‘stand-in mom and dad’ was no easy task for Dean, but sometimes his brother was a hardass!

However, elementary school and the first two years of middle school were the best years of Sam’s life. 

When Sam went off to first grade, it was the same year that the Novak’s moved into town. They lived only two doors down from the Winchesters (Luckily for them!). It was then that Sam had first met Gabriel and Dean had met Cas.

Sam knew at once that there was something special between him and Gabriel, at the time he hadn’t been sure what it was, but now, after it was far too late, Sam knew what it was. Sam now knew that he had always been in love with Gabriel. Always.

Since Sam excelled in his studies throughout elementary school, he was quickly moved up into many of the classes that Gabriel was taking, which made Sam beyond happy.

The four of them, Sam, Gabriel, Dean, and Cas had been really good friends throughout the entirety of middle school and they always hung out together before and after school. This lasted until the first year of middle school. It was then that everything had begun to change. Sam and Cas ended up stuck one year behind their older brothers, so they had begun to grow apart just a little bit, which made Sam sad.

Also, both Gabriel and Dean had joined the football team together while Sam and Cas were just left together to study.

Though Sam and Cas were friends, they had never had the same type of bond and they were actually very different.

Once Gabriel became popular on the team he began to change. His attitude shifted his personally morphed into something far different than the Gabriel Sam had once known. It broke Sam's heart the day Gabriel had said he couldn't hang out because he was going somewhere else with a few of the boys from the football team.

Dean also changed a little from being on the football team as his popularity also began to grow. Sam noticed that he had become tougher and his attitude also changed just a little bit, but he never left Sammy like Gabriel had.

Eventually, it got to the point where Gabriel no longer hung out with anyone who wasn't on the football team. The very thought this never failed to keep Sam up late at night sheading soft tears in his bed for his lost friend. Even now, Sam felt his heart ache with the loss.

Soon, Sam became tired of hanging out so much with Castiel and Dean. He loved them both, but it was then that he began to feel like a third wheel. This was also when Sam began to realize his brother might just swing both ways.

Over the course of that summer, Sam had landed himself in a very low spot. His group of friends had fallen apart, and Gabriel stopped coming to the sleepovers with Cas. He had never felt more alone, his best friend, had left him for the football dicks.

Fortunately, once school started back up things got a little bit easier, not perfect, but it was better than it had been in a while.

It was then that day Sam had met his two new close friends, Charlie and Kevin. Charlie had approached him in their first class of the day. Sam almost hadn’t even noticed her because he had been too busy staring at the back of Gabriel’s head who was sitting two seats ahead of him.

At the lunch table they had met Kevin and the three of them had been inseparable since then.

Though Sam had never told Charlie that he was gay, she had found out anyways. He told him that it was like a six sense that she possessed. Sam just assumed it was because she had noticed how much he stared at Gabriel in their classes.

Sam tried not to think about how just one short year later was when Lucifer came to school and established his group of dicks.

“Whatcha thinking about their Sam?” Charlie asked as her strong voice flowed into Sam’s mind and broke him from his thoughts.

“Uh… nothing…” Sam mumbled as he shook his head and looked back down at his book. He hadn’t even realized that his eyes had slipped back up onto the field, watching Gabriel’s every move.

Charlie leaned in closer to Sam and whispered quietly into his ear so no one around them could hear. “You should go and talk to ol’ Gabriel after the game. Congratulate them on their win.”

Fear and confusion settled in Sam’s stomach as he tried to think of a way out of Charlie’s suggestion. Sam knew that if he couldn’t make something up on the spot then Charlie would be sure that that was exactly what happened.

“But- I-no-“ Sam stuttered and stumbled desperately as a flush came over his cheeks. He glanced at Kevin, who was watching him with a smug smile (Kevin knew about Sam’s crush too) then he looked down to the scoreboard, that was still counting down the time. “Uhh…Charlie… the game isn’t over yet…” Sam gasped, as he hopped for an exit.

“Yeah, so… there’s like five minutes left in the game and at the rate they’re at, it would take a serious fuck up for our guys to lose.” Charlie explained with a ‘nice try’ kinda look on her face.

“But, if you look at the probability of-“ Sam started to become desperate.

“Don’t you dare go geek on me Sheldon Cooper.” Charlie said as she flat out cut of what was going to turn into a very long Sam speech. “If by some terrible tragedy, a random ass dog runs onto the field, trips our quarterback, causes an interception, which is turned into a touchdown and all then the other teams players suddenly become superman in the next five minutes then our guys might have a chance of losing. And, if that does somehow happen, I will send your damn ass down there to tell Gabriel that he played a good game and that he can bring home a win next weekend.”

Sam’s shoulders deflated as he realized that there was no way in hell that he was getting away from this. In about five minutes, Sam’s life was going to suck and he would have a massive heart attack…. All thanks to Charlie Bradbury.

“Hey, you know what else you should tell him?” Kevin said as an evil smile spread across his face.

“I don’t even want to hear it Kevin…” Sam moaned as he already felt his cheeks begin to flush. He didn’t even know what Kevin was going to say yet and it was already making him turn red. Great…

“If he doesn’t bring home a win, you should tell him that he could bring you home instead.” Both Kevin and Charlie began roaring with laughter as Sam tried to bury his face into his hands.

“Why do I hang out with you guys?” Sam moaned, utterly mortified.

“Aw, you know you love us Sam!” Charlie said as she lightly punched him in the arm.

“No I don’t, I hate you both…” Sam grumbled with his hands still covering his face. “What would you do if I just left right now?” He asked slowly.

“Well, I wouldn’t let you get that far and what would you do, walk home alone and leave Dean to drive home by himself?” Charlie said. Sam could tell by the tone in her voice that she knew she had won. There was no question to it, Sam was fucked.

The young Winchester finally uncovered his red face and began to slowly pack up his book bag. Trying to study now wouldn’t do him much good since the game was about to end along with life.

The time seemed to fly by at an accelerated rate as Sam nervously watched the last handful of plays unravel on the field. From here, Sam couldn’t help but watch Gabriel on each play. He was so scared and wanted to turn away for fear of being caught (Though he knew it was completely irrational).

“Charlie…. I don’t wanna do this…” Sam whined as a teary tone flooded into his voice.

“Tough shit Samborino, I’ve watched you stare at the back of Gabriel’s head for far too many years in far too many classes. You’re gonna go down there and charm the pants off that boy.” Charlie said as she clapped a very distressed Sam on the back.

“But what if he isn’t… you know… interested…” Sam asked in a barely audible tone.

“My lesbian radar tells me otherwise!” Charlie said cheerfully.

“Yeah, all the girl talks about when you’re not around is how cute the two of you would be and how she always catches Gabriel’s eyes following you when you walk by.” Kevin said as he waited for Sam’s reaction.

Sam’s jaw hung slack and he swiveled around so fast that he nearly fell off the metal bleachers under his ass. “CHARLIE… WHY HAVE YOU FAILED TO MENTION THIS TO ME?” Sam growled in a low tome that was a mix between fear and anger.

“I-I was just waiting for the right time to tell you.” Charlie said with a breathy smile. “And now just happened to be that time apparently.” Charlie gave Kevin a slightly sour look, but he just shrugged and smirked back.

“Hey look- It’s your time to shine Sam!” Kevin cried out as pointed down towards the field.

Around them, the crowd was cheering as the Moorestown Moose football team paraded around the field in victory.

“I’ll give your bag to Dean; you go give Gabriel the best victory night of his life!” Charlie said as she tugged Sam’s bag away while Kevin shoved him out of his seat.

“You’re not coming with me?” Sam asked in a nervous voice.

“Hell no! Don’t let us ruin your moment! Now go!” Charlie said as she pointed down to where the football players were huddled up along the sidelined, still shouting in victory.

Sam shot them both dirty looks and felts his legs trembling as he slowly slide out of the bleachers.

The world around Sam seemed to slow down as he walked past each row of people. His legs felt like jelly and it seemed like he was having an out of body experience. He had never, NEVER been this nervous in his entire life.

Sam’s breath seemed to be coming in short shallow breaths as he walked under the metal bleachers to make a short cut to Gabriel.

The field was so close to him now, he could see the back of Gabriel’s jersey standing next to Dean. Gabriel’s number was #13, Dean’s was #67.

Sam’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Right at that moment, seconds before he emerged from under the bleachers, he was suddenly grabbed from behind by a strong hand.

“Where do you think you’re going Winchester?” Growled a scarily familiar voice in his ear.

Sam was thrown to the ground roughly and he looked up to see Lucifer and his cronies standing all around him. “I heard you and your little dweebs talking earlier.” Lucifer hissed. “Guess you are a queer after all.”

“Fuck you Lucifer.” Sam said as he spit in Lucifer’s direction.

“You little shit!” Lucifer shirked. He turned around and looked towards Crowley, “Can you believe this little dick! He got his fucking spit on my shoes!”

“Maybe we should teach little Samantha a lesson.” Crowley purred lightly as his British accent came though heavily.

“I agree.” Lucifer growled as he bent down and clutched the front of Sam’s shirt and jerked him upwards. “Girls, what do you think?”

“Go for it Luci.” Lilith snapped as fire burned in her eyes.

“Give him a little taste of hell!” Ruby said as her face twisted into a disgusting sneer.

Lucifer smirked and drew his fist back. He let his hand fly and connected with Sam’s face hard. Sam felt tears spring to the corners of his eyes and stars sparkled in front of his face. There was a sharp, metallic taste of blood pooling in his mouth as Lucifer leaned into Sam’s face.

“Listen here Sammy boy,” Lucifer was so close now that he could smell the scent of dirt and grime coating his pale skin. He could see each greasy, grimy strand of Lucifer’s blonde hair, sticking out in every direction. “If you wanna act like a girl and go after some dudes dick feel free to try mine out. I claimed you Sam. Your body and soul is mine.”

Lucifer closed the last of the space between them and kissed Sam’s lips roughly. Sam tried to turn away but Lucifer’s fingers had tangled in Sam’s hair and he was pulling it hard to keep him in place. When the boy finally pulled away from Sam’s face there was blood coating his lips, staining them a dark red.

An evil, almost demonic smile was permanently etched across his face as he drew his fist back and landed another blow on Sam’s abused face.

“Isn’t that better dear old Sammy?” Lucifer purred in Dean’s ear.

A fire burned in Sam’s stomach and a rage like he had never known came rushing out of the young Winchester. Sam leapt at Lucifer, fists flying as he punched him square in the jaw. “Dean is the only one who can call my Sammy, you worthless, self-centered, arrogant little shit!” There was a moment of silence as everyone became momentarily became scared of the 6’4” nerd that they had picked on for years.

Sam’s moment of dominance had only lasted for a second before Crowley was hauling Sam off of Lucifer and pinning his arms behind his back. Sam may have been strong, but Crowley was a few years older and was just a little bit stronger than he looked.

“Think you’re gonna play it tough now Winchester?” Lucifer asked in a dangerous voice as he stood up, brushed himself off, and wiped a trail of blood from his face.

A feeling of pride filled Sam as he watched the blood drip freely from Lucifer’s nose. It wasn’t much, but it had proved a point.

“I think you still have some lessons to learn.” Lucifer said as he reared his arm back and sunk his fist into Sam’s stomach over and over until Sam felt like he was going to puke.

When Lucifer had finished he grasped Sam’s sweat soaked face between his red, bruised fingers and he pulled his face close again. “You’re my little bitch Sam.”

With that, Lucifer forced Sam’s head to the side before reaching down and fumbling at his own belt. “To prove it, I’m gonna make you blow me.”

Sam’s heartrate accelerated and he began to struggle harder against Crowley’s vice like grip. Lilith and Ruby quickly rushed to Crowley’s aid in an attempt to help keep Sam in place.

“Don’t you fucking do this Lucifer!” Sam cried out through swollen lips.

“Oh babe, I do whatever I want. I run this school!” Lucifer growled as his belt was thrown to the side.

“HEY! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON OVER HERE!” Came a voice from somewhere out of Sam’s line of sight. “WOAH WHAT THE FUCK MAN! GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM!!” 

Suddenly, there was a flash of golden hair as someone ran past him and clocked Lucifer in the side of the head. Moments later, Sam twisted his way out of Crowley’s grip and began to punch him repeatedly. A new type of fire had risen up in Sam this time and he punched Crowley in the face over and over until blood was streaming steadily from his nose and mouth.

The two girls, Lilith and Ruby, were just standing by watching, horrified, too scared of getting in trouble to run for help.

When Crowley lay on the ground unconscious is finally Sam finally got off of him and stepped back. He looked down at him in distaste and spit in his direction.

The moment he turned his back on him, Sam heard Ruby and Lilith rush to his side.

What Sam now saw in front of him both scared him and filed him with an odd sense of pride.

There sitting on Lucifer’s chest, pinning him down roughly was Gabriel. There was a wild fire in his eyes as he looked down at Lucifer with pure hatred. There were cuts, bruises and blood smeared across both of their faces as Sam watched them.

Gabriel was growling strings of profanity and threats into Lucifer’s ears loud enough for Sam to hear him. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Sam was actually standing right behind him.

“I swear Lucifer, if you EVER put another goddamned hand on my Sammy, I will kill you. I’m sure that my buddy Dean Winchester would be more than happy to help me out with that.” Gabriel threw another blow before he started to talk again. “I’ve seen the way you look at Sam. I know that you might feel like you own him, but he’s mine. Samsquatch is all mine!”

A shiver was sent down Sam’s back as he listen to the pure want and possession laced into Gabriel’s voice. It was a different completely different kind of possessive sound then it had been coming from Lucifer. There was love, need and care infused in each syllable that fell from Gabriel’s mouth.

Sam’s legs felt weak, almost like they we’re going to give out and let him fall at any second. He wasn’t sure if it was being caused by how tired he felt now or that he was hearing how much Gabriel wanted him, maybe it was a combination of both. Sam’s mind was much too tired to try calculating all of this out. All he cared about was that Gabriel was there and he was standing up for him. 

“Lucifer, listen to me. We may have been friends once, and you might have had something with Sam at one point, but you are a great big bag of dicks!” Gabriel cocked his fist back once more and landed the final blow straight into his ugly face. “Stay away from Sam Winchester.” Gabriel hissed as he dropped his enemy’s shirt and began to stand up.

Suddenly, Gabriel whipped around scanned his eyes desperately, looking for something, or someone. The man quickly saw Crowley’s limp form on the ground and the two girls who were crowded around him. Gabriel almost seemed to jump a little when he saw how close Sam was standing to him.

Sam watched as Gabriel’s face began to flush a light red and he started to get nervous.

“We- we need to get out of here….” Gabriel stuttered quickly as he leapt towards Sam and dragged him away by the bleacher by his elbow.

Once they were clear of the metal bleacher they ran together towards the cars in the parking lot. The only about half a dozen cars left in the lot along with Dean’s sleek black ’67 Impala and the Novak’s Tan ‘78 Lincoln Continental Mark V.

When they got to Gabriel’s car, Gabriel unlocked it quickly and both boys climbed in. Then they sat there together in utter silence.

“Uh... T-thanks for saving my ass back there Gabe- ah Gabriel.” Sam was nervous and his head felt cloudy. His fingers shook and his stomach twisted as he mentally cursed himself for calling Gabriel, Gabe. It had been a long time since he had called his old friend that and he wasn’t sure it was appropriate anymore.

“That’s… that’s was friends are supposed to do Sammich…” Gabriel whispered as his eyes stayed locked, motionless on the steering wheel in front of him. In an even lower voice, that Sam could barely hear Gabriel breathed, “You can still call me Gabe if you want…”

A bright flash of teeth spread across Sam’s face as he finally realized what Gabriel had just told him, but the smile faded quickly when he thought of how broken their friendship still was. Neither boy said a word now as the silence lasted longer and longer to the point where it had become almost uncomfortable between them.

“Well- uh.. I-I just was coming over to congratulate you on your win today, well… you know, before- before L-Lucifer…” Sam stumbled stupidly just so he could end this awful tension.

“Y-you were coming to see me?” Gabriel gasped lightly as he looked up just a little bit. He still refused to look at Sam, but it was still a start.

“Y-yeah… I-I was…” Sam whispered. He saw Gabriel’s hand twitched slightly, but he kept his bruised, red fingers locked on his legs.

“I-bet you hate-well… uhh…” Gabriel ran his right hand through his own hair as he tried to stumble for the word he needed. Sam had never seen him this nervous. He had always known Gabriel as his cool, confident, always sure best friend.

Gabriel suddenly just closed his mouth and took a deep breath to compose himself. For the first time since they had gotten into the car, Gabriel lifted his head and turned to look at Sam. Their eyes met as Gabriel’s lips parted and he asked, “H-How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough…” Sam’s eyes suddenly cast themselves downwards as he thought of the love that had been in Gabriel’s voice.

“Fuck… Sam- please don’t hate me! Look I’m sor-“ Gabriel began to talk and it sounded like he was about to cry.

“Gabe, no please don’t cry! It’s okay! Don’t apologize!” Sam exclaimed suddenly as he looked up into Gabriel’s wide tear flecked golden eyes. 

“I-I need to though. I should have never left you all those years ago Sammy. That was the worst mistake of my entire life. Football just sucked me in and they told me I couldn’t hang out with anyone who wasn’t on the team. They… I was worried about my reputation a little too much.. and.. and I was worried about what the other players might try to do to you if I disobeyed…”

Gabriel was rambling now and Sam quickly tried to quiet him and calm him back down. He had never seen Gabriel like this before. “Gabriel, calm down please! It’s okay! You just saved me from- from getting Lucifer’s dick forced into my mouth….”

Gabriel pulled at his hair now and seemed to become more distressed. “I- if I had stuck by your side all these years that wouldn’t have happened! I always saw how he looked at you. It was like he thought he had some sort of claim on you! I hated it!!”

“But you’re here now Gabe…” Sam said in a small voice. “Am I- do… do you really think of me as... as yours?” Sam asked hesitantly as his heart raced double time.

“Mother fucker!” Gabriel moaned as he covered his face with his hands. “You so weren’t supposed to hear that Sammy! I-I don’t want to scare you away from me… and it’s not like how Lucifer-“

Gabriel was cut of my Sam leaning closer to him and whispering “Shhh, Gabe, its okay… I- I feel the same way about you… A-always have…”

Sam couldn’t believe what he was saying. He was never this bold with things like this! Charlie must be getting into his head now, or maybe Dean…

“Y-you do?” Gabriel asked with a little more confidence as he peered through his fingers

Sam nodded slowly and reached over to pull Gabriel’s hands away from his face.

“T-the truth is… I’ve- I think- I think I love you Gabriel…” Sam said as Gabriel began to lean closer to Sam.

From here, Sam could see all the blood and dirt coating Gabriel’s face, so he reached up and began to brush some of it away from his face.

‘Of course when I have to see Gabriel, I’ve been beat to a pulp. I probably look ten times worse than Gabe…. How could he actually like anyone like me?… ’ Sam thought to himself as the silence between Sam’s last words prolonged. Sam’s heart sank and he began to think that Gabriel might not actually feel the same way.

Gabriel then did something that almost sent Sam into shock. He leaned forward the rest of the way and their lips connected.

Though Sam’s lips were still swollen, he could still feel the smooth, gentle, tender lips of Gabriel as they moved together in sync.

Sam nearly fainted when he felt Gabriel’s tongue swipe across his lips lightly. The broke away from each other just long enough for Gabriel to say, “I-I think I’m in love with you too Samsquatch.”

Sam’s heart swelled and he pulled Gabriel back to his mouth, wincing only a little at the pain that shot through his stomach. Their tongues began to tangle together as the struggled to work themselves closer to each other. They were kissing each other with passionately and intensely, trying to make up for years of lost time.

Gabriel’s tongue quickly gained entrance into Sam’s mouth and began to taste him hungrily. Sam could distinctly taste the sweet cherry taste of Gabriel’s favorite lollypops on his tongue, which made him moan in pleasure.

Sam swore that this man had the lips of an angel.

Gabriel’s hands began to explore and travel across Sam’s body as they continued to deepen their kisses.

They only stopped when they heard a sharp tapping outside Sam’s window. The two of the jumped apart in a hurry and turned to see Dean and Cas watching them with amused grins on their faces.

Sam watched as his brother’s face contorted into worry as quickly leaned down and pulled open the door to demand, “Woah! Sammy? What happened? You’re covered in blood!”

Gabriel chuckled bitterly and said, “Apparently your brother’s in into blood play.”

Dean didn’t even crack a smile at Gabriel’s remark because he heard the underlying seriousness in his friends tone. “Sam who did this to you? Was it that fucker Lucifer?”

The silence in the car was a solid enough answer for Dean. He stood up sharply and whirled around calling out, “Where is that fucker! He’s gonna die!”

“Dean I took care of him!” Gabriel called from inside the car. “Cas, make him stay here.”

Cas quickly obeyed his brother and placed his hand onto Dean’s jersey before he ran off, “Dean, this isn’t the time. Gabriel says he handled it, then it means he handled it. You know that.”

Dean pursed his lips and looked back down at Sam sitting in the car. He huffed lightly and said, “Fine. I don’t like it, but just know that guy and his buddies are on my hit list now.”

Sam just nodded and decided against telling Dean just how far that things had almost gone and instead leaned into Gabriel’s side.

Dean still seemed to be fuming with anger but he tried to lighten the mood by saying, “So… you guys wanna head back to me and Sam’s place. I just got a new set of poker cards…”

Sam looked towards Gabriel and watched as a smile flooded across his face.

“I’m gonna kick your ass in that game Winchester.” Gabriel said.

“Good luck with that!” Dean said with a laugh, “I hope you like strip poker!”

Sam groaned loudly as Dean shut the door and walked over to his own car with Cas.

“What, you don’t want me to see you naked?” Gabriel said in a light teasing voice as he shifted over to pull out his keys and start the car.

“Woah, who says I’m the one who’s bad at poker!” Sam exclaimed as he lightly pushed Gabriel’s arm.

“We’ll just have to see won’t we?” Gabriel chucked.

As the pulled from the parking lot Sam and Gabriel both caught Dean and Cas kissing passionately on the hood of the Impala. “Hey!” Gabriel exclaimed in shock. He rolled down the window closest to them and said, “Get the fuck off my brother Winchester!”

Dean simply flipped Gabriel off and said, “I could say the same for you now couldn’t it!”

Gabriel’s eyes narrowed but he knew Dean was right, so he rolled up the window and began to drive Sam back to his house.

“That’s why your brother wanted to play strip poker….” Gabriel grumbled in fake irritation.

“I can’t believe you haven’t noticed that before now.” Sam said in a mocking tone.

“God damn it Dean… Sammy… please don’t tell me how long that has been going on… I really don’t wanna know.” Gabriel whined as he shook his head.

Sam chuckled quietly and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled the device free and looked at his message. It was from Charlie.

He smiled to himself as he read the message in his head. ‘How did it go?’

Sam had no words to describe what he was feeling now. His night had gone from okay, too bad, to worse, to utter shit, and then to complete perfection. He would have to explain all of this to Charlie in the morning.

Sam’s quickly sent back ‘Gonna go play strip poker ;) Tell ya bout it tomorrow’ He knew that Charlie would be exploding with excitement and curiosity once she read his text. Sam knew that his phone would start to blow up so he quickly turned it completely off and stuck it back into his pocket.

With that, Sam reached over slowly and carefully tangled in sore finger into Gabriel’s strong warm hand and together, they rode back to the Winchester household. Things were actually beginning to change for Sam. Maybe, just maybe, things could stay the same for a long time, he never wanted this moment to change.

He was finally happy again with the man of his dreams clinging tightly onto his hand seeming like he was never going to let go again..


End file.
